


The Perfect Gift

by Pandamilo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gifts, Just a little it's Yuri, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry this is late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo
Summary: It needed to be perfect.Everything about him was perfect so clearly, the gift had to be perfect too.The problem was that three weeks of searching, questioning and four attempts at making something himself had proved that absolutely nothing was good enough.





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Robin! - From your pitch hitter secret santa! Sorry it's late, I moved house and haven't had real internet for most of December!   
> I really hope you like your gift regardless, it was fun to write I haven't written mermaids before so it was interesting experience and I may have to do more of it. XD

It needed to be perfect. 

Everything about him was perfect so  _ clearly, _ the gift had to be perfect too. 

The problem was that three weeks of searching, questioning and four attempts at making something himself had proved that absolutely nothing was good enough.

“Chriiiiiiiiiiiis.” Viktor flopped himself down on the floor of Chris’ den, pout so big it could take over his entire face.

“I’ve tried helping you but nothing’s good enough, you’ll just have to accept that nothing is and go with the next best thing.” Chris huffed, leaning over Viktor as his tail flicked in mild annoyance. 

Chris was objectively pretty, his tail a tie-dye of green and blue that faded to white on his fins. When they were younger Chris was teased for having a completely white tail but grow into his colours like most of his species. The differences between Viktor and Chris were mild enough they were mistaken for family. The pair’s banter and frequent rivalry didn’t exactly help those rumours. But Viktor’s blues were darker and green’s non-existent. Viktor’s hair longer and a washed out shade of grey compared to Chris’ soft, short blonde. 

“You’re no help.” Viktor stuck out his tongue, his sharp teeth narrowly missing leaving little cuts when Chris flicked him on the nose in retaliation. 

“I told you to ask Phichit for help since he has known Yuuri longer but you’re too stubborn. Come on, get up, it’s your last chance before you see him again.” 

_ Yuuri _ .

Viktor’s brain automatically supplied images of the person Viktor had spent most of his life watching. Green and intermingling brown flecks swirling together on soft scales that mimicked his ear and side fins. Shy glances, soft touches and the graceful determination the person attempted every task. The person that Viktor hoped to one day call his mate.

It had been three weeks since they last met, the silly courting rituals of their clan forcing them apart once their choice to be mates had been made public. Tomorrow Viktor would go alone to the edge of their territory and  _ hope _ that Yuuri missed him enough to be there too. 

It’s why Viktor needed the perfect gift.

He wanted to show Yuuri the fact that he didn’t just miss him but that he  _ needed _ him. Wanted to spoil and take care of him. That he was thoughtful enough to find something he knew Yuuri would love. But instead, he was empty-handed and extremely disheartened. 

“Phichit won’t help and he’s probably with Yuuri, I can’t go there without breaking tradition and then we’ll have to start all over again.” Viktor huffed, dragging himself up regardless.

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t broken it already.” Chris laughed as he turned to swim backwards, knowing Viktor would stop him from colliding with anyone else.

“They would know! I’d smell like him and then we’d have to wait even longer. It’s not worth it. Besides, Yuuri might not even show; you can’t know.” 

Chris rolled his eyes, this wasn’t the first time in the last three weeks they’d had this particular argument. But Viktor was determined not to get his hopes up. If Yuuri really didn’t show he would have to start looking for someone else and he wasn’t sure if he was at all prepared for the heartbreak. 

Viktor followed Chris anyway, weaving through their clan in the opposite direction to Yuuri’s side for the three weeks. He was surprised when they arrived at a small clearing of kelp and saw Phichit, Mila and Sara clearly waiting for them.

“What’s this?” Viktor folded his arms, he really hated it when Chris blindsided him with things, even if it was what he was known for.

“This is your Idiot Intervention.” Mila stated matter-of-factly. 

“What she actually means to say is; we love you and you need to stop driving us all crazy.” Sara pipped in.

“That’s what I said.” Mila added.

“Yuuri isn’t going to no-show. But he also knows you’ve been trying to go overboard before tomorrow. If you do that, you’ll scare him. Just bring yourself.” Phichit swam over to Viktor, hands on his hips in that bossy way he only seemed to do when he was talking to Yuuri or Viktor. 

“How does he know what I’ve been doing unless one of you told him and that completely defeats the point!” Viktor growled, fins ridged and aggressive even with people he trusted, he couldn’t help it when he was this frustrated. 

“Oh fucking hell, calm down.” Yuri swam up behind Viktor, clonking him on the back of the head, his green fins pointing out like they usually did when he was around Viktor. The two of them were true brothers and their competitive nature flared if one of them was agitated. 

“Yuuri knows because he knows  _ you _ . Not because anyone told him shit. But you also know  _ Yuuri _ so stop acting like the idiot you are, go wash yourself properly and prepare for tomorrow like you’re meant to be doing.”

It really got to Viktor how often Yuri was spot on when it came to analysing him, even if he was just as good at doing the same to him. 

“Don’t take out your frustration on me because you still have a week until you can see Otabek.” Viktor snarled, flicking his hair away from his face even as it simply floated back to hang over his eyes. 

“You know I’m right and I know you love that stupid pig enough not to sabotage it just because you’re being stubborn.” Yuri gave Viktor a pointed look before he nodded to the others awkwardly fidgetting with their tails and departed just as soon as he’d appeared. 

“But I wanted to give him something meaningful.” Viktor finally murmured after a long pause and the waves from Yuri’s rapid retreat had faded. 

“You turning up, is the most meaningful thing you could give him.” Sara flicked her tail, allowing her body to wrap around Viktor softly, hair tangling easily with Viktor’s when he accepted the physical kindness.

“You really believe he’ll show?” Viktor looked up from his own hands to see three pointed looks and raised eyebrows. “I should go get ready.”

***

“I feel sick.” Yuuri groaned, picking at his scales and attempting for the third time that morning to get the tangles out of his shoulder-length hair. 

“Yuuri, deep breathes please.” Phichit rolled his eyes as he made faces into a reflective piece of sheet he had found in a shipwreck. 

“Breathing isn’t going to magically fix anxiety, Phichit.” Yuuri snapped, snarling at himself for getting angry at Phichit for absolutely nothing. 

“Getting off your butt; no amount of nit-picking will fix everything. Come on, you better go if you’re going or you’ll be late.” Phichit moved swiftly and nudged Yuuri towards the door without waiting for his response. “You can’t _ not _ go for fear of being rejected because all that is doing is leaving Viktor the rejected one.”

Yuuri drooped but let his best friend shove him chest first out of his den. 

“I hope you’re right.” Yuuri nodded before swimming faster then he could remember doing in his life. He slowed when he grew closer to their meeting spot but the scent of ice, laughter and perfection urged him on. Viktor met him before he could even get close to where they were meant to wait, his tail wrapping itself like seaweed, trapping him against Viktor’s body. 

Soft hands cupped his face, stroking over his cheeks as wide blue eyes stared at him in what could only be described as complete wonder. Before Yuuri could think of what to say, to explain his complete relief, warm lips pressed forcefully against his.

Three weeks without Viktor was more time then Yuuri ever needed to know this was right. Suddenly all that knotted anxiety, the festering fear that had sat churning up his stomach for weeks, melted away. Now it was replaced with need. 

The need for more. 

More touches, more of Viktor’s distinct scent, more kisses that almost made him forget to suck in oxygen.

“Yuuri, I love you.” Viktor blurted, completely unromantic and so blatant Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Isn’t that what showing up means?” Yuuri found himself laughing as he slipped his hands around Viktor’s waist, fingers teasing over the distinct difference in the scales of Viktor’s torso and those that decorated his tail. 

“Yes, but I needed you to hear me say it too.” Viktor’s hair swirled around his head before curling around Yuuri’s cheeks and shoulder. The soft caresses of utter devotion and complete trust radiating with every touch.

“I love you too.” Yuuri felt his cheeks heat as Viktor only gripped him tighter and crushed their lips back together. 

This time it wasn’t soft and slow like their first. This kiss was desperate and harsh, full of all the longing that distance had given them. Yuuri felt dizzy, others spoke about the high of longing love but he had never truly believed what it meant until he was in Viktor’s embrace once more.

“I missed you so much.” Yuuri sighed the words as Viktor’s sharp teeth glided over the sensitive gills on his neck. 

“You are never leaving me for that long again.” Viktor snarled, the aggression clear in his voice made Yuuri giggle, the opposite of fear washing over him.  

“That sounds like a proposal.” 

Viktor’s head whipped back, eyes wide as colour flooded his face. 

“You aren’t supposed to guess, Yuuri.” Viktor sighed as he pulled himself away from Yuuri and snatched up a seaweed satchel Yuuri had missed in his haste. Out of the bag, Viktor pulled a tightly braided kelp ring. It was simple and yet intricate, a weave Yuuri had never seen before and he found himself stutter as Viktor slipped it on his finger.

“Marry me?” 

Yuuri stared at his hand, amazed that Viktor had managed to guess his size and the beauty Yuuri hadn’t known he was wishing for. 

“My hand, den and heart are yours.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and dragged their bodies back together as one. Viktor nuzzled into his neck and Yuuri could feel the bright heart smile that was so iconically  _ Viktor. _

“As mine, are yours, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my trashfire arse


End file.
